Animagus of the Beastlord
by krunks8
Summary: An animagus of an unknown enemy is at hogwarts to kill and steal with his master. MERCY!
1. From the House to The Train

Title: Animagus of the Beastlord  
  
Summary: There is something at Hogwarts that is an Animagus, and it is getting its orders from an enemy that no one knows about. Its orders have been to kill Dumbledore and Harry, and take everything precious there is from Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the rest of the gang don't belong to me. They are all trademarks of J.K Rowling and I guess warner bros. Beastlord belongs to EverQuest and animagus belongs to JK Rowling….mwahahahaha try to sue me now! =P  
  
PG-13 for language, violence and blood.  
  
  
  
Today Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts would start, but he was still locked in Dudley's old bedroom. There was no way that he could actually get to Hogwarts from here in five hours. Unless there was some sort of hole in the wall that he could jump out from onto the street, which WAS possible in Dudley's bedroom.  
  
It was 12:00 AM. (or if you call it Midnight). He saw the shadows of humans on the walls. Two skinny ones, and on the other side of the house a fat one. Of course it was Dudley, and Harry couldn't here snores too well, so that was for sure. He jumped back on his cot back onto the wall. The shadows were getting closer, and Harry saw red marks on the wall.  
  
BLOOD! Harry thought. Then it appeared more orange than red. It was Fred, George, and Ron was hiding behind them.  
  
"Ron." Harry whispered. "Why are you here!"  
  
"You don't want to miss the Sixth year. Another Yule Ball!" Ron whispered.  
  
"I wish we still were in school, now we're looking for a job. PHOOEY." George and Fred said at the same time.  
  
"You live with a family of pigs Harry. If you have bacon for breakfast, do you take it off your brother?" Ron asked.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Dudley jump in. His cheeks shook covering his mouth a little, and he was wearing his bunny pajamas. His pants ripped at his butt and they fell down. Next, boxers. It let out an awful smell in the room, and Harry noticed that Dudley was wearing socks. There was a loud fart sound, and then Dudley screamed. "I HEARD THAT!"  
  
There were two screams and an alarm went off. Ron punched Dudley, and got punched in the face himself. Dudley rolled out of the room. After all, round things DO roll.  
  
Ron was bleeding. There was a loud creak and a crash.  
  
Uncle Vernon must have stepped on the staircase and broken it. Harry thought.  
  
"Quick! The pigs are coming." Fred announced. He opened the window, and threw a rope down. George jumped on it and flew down, and Fred did the same thing.  
  
"Do it for the avoiding of the pigs!" Harry heard Fred shout, and then he jumped on the rope. A giant slug flew out of the rope through the window and chased "The Pigs" away.  
  
"What a nice effort. Now lets get home, and get Mom to get Harry his school supplies." George said.  
  
We ended up sitting in a roomy, flying car all the way to The Burrow. All went well, Mrs. Weasley got Harry his stuff REAL quick, put a bandage over Ron's wound, and took Harry and Ron to Platform nine and three quarters.  
  
Ron had a very interesting way of getting through the section. He pretended that he was a retard who loves to bash into walls, and first he actually did, into the wrong section. Eventually he got through the wall, and brought Harry's books with him, including his own. Harry pretended that he liked Jackie Chan and did flying side kicks, and he flew got through the section pretty quick, but with a crash landing into Ron.  
  
"What was THAT for, Jackie Chan?" Ron blurted out at Harry.  
  
"Er… Sorry Ron." Harry apologized.  
  
By the entrance they caught up with Hermione.  
  
"What happened Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Punched in the face by Dudley." Ron answered.  
  
"But Harry lives with Dudley, how could YOU get hit." Hermione asked.  
  
"We rescued Harry from the pigs, now lets get inside the train before we have to chase it on broomsticks Hermione." Ron said.  
  
He was the new Beater along with Seamus Finnagan. Hermione was the new commentator.  
  
On their way into the train, they bumped into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So we meet again, Snotter!" Malfoy sneered. Ron glared at him, but then Goyle starting punching his hand.  
  
"How DARE you." Hermione yelled at Malfoy.  
  
"So you wanna be tough stuff now, Mudblood." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Then Harry had to do his job.  
  
"Everybody learns from their friends, and if Crabbe and Goyle are so stupid, and YOU are their friend…" Harry said.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle didn't look insulted, and that was probably since they didn't know stupid was an insult. They looked as though they were just complimented.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Malfoy sneered, again. He leaped forward, but missed and stumbled out of the train. Crabbe and Goyle went after him. And just after that, the train started and left. Harry could hear them swearing.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat down in their seats, amazed.  
  
"So we were going to miss the train and chase it with our broomsticks. Well I'm glad someone wanted to take our spot." Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked out the back of the train and saw the three of them on one long broomstick, chasing the train looking as though the just wanted to take out their wands and blow the whole place up. 


	2. Meleeoligy Class

Chapter 2: The Weapons Class  
  
  
  
Harry had the shivers, and he was happy to eat some food. Harry could imagine Dudley being here. The house elves would be rushing in here to serve more food, and Winky would get tears all over it.  
  
When the feast was done, Dumbledore stood up and silenced everyone.  
  
"Okay. Its time to sort the new students into their houses. McGonagall." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood over a chair with the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Trevor Daniels!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
A skinny kid with a purple Mohawk came running down the isle. He sat in the chair, and Professor McGonagall put the hat on him.  
  
"OW! HIS HAIR IS SPIKED GET ME OFF HIM!" The Sorting hat screamed. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and cast a spell on the Trevor's hair, and it turned into brown, smooth hair. Professor McGonagall put the hat back on.  
  
"Thanks, oooh this is comfy. Well… how about HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat screamed. There was a big cheer at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Brian Pickles!" Dumbledore announced. The kid ended up in Ravenclaw.  
  
A bunch of kids got sorted, and then Dumbledore got ready for the last one.  
  
"Tim Spiritchanger!" Dumbledore yelled cheerfully.  
  
A black-spiked-hair sad kid walked slowly to the Sorting Hat with his head down. His clothes were completely black. He fell into the chair, sat up, and closed his eyes. When they were open Harry noticed something strange about them.  
  
"Slytherin is perfect. You only want to go there under one condition that you don't want me to say. Ooooh, this is a hard one. Harder than that Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry blushed as a crowd of girls looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Your orders are telling you to go to Gryffindor. But Slytherin is your home. Well, if you don't want to live with your family, then, better be, GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat announced. There were no cheers though. Who wanted someone that's a member of your enemies who just keeps his head down and walks everywhere with them for years? And Slytherin is his home. How come? Slytherin was a bad person. This kid just sobbed. And then Harry thought about the sight of his eyes. They seemed like snakes' eyes. Maybe that was it. But your orders. To Gryffindor. Harry was attacked by Voldemort each year, and it happens again, through a sad kid? Well whatever it was, he'd better be careful.  
  
"There is going to be a new class for every year now. It is called Meleeoligy. The study of weapons. The reason we are doing this is there are people that can't be hurt with magic. And if you are attacked, we want you to know how to fight back. The teacher for this class will be Tom Slares." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Nobody cheered, but when the teacher walked down the aisle there were loud screams and cheers.  
  
The guy had yellow hair that went down to his neck, his neck was really muscular, and muscles were showing through his long, black pants. It was like having bumps for a leg. His shirt didn't have sleeves, so there you could see big muscles. His face was handsome and he had blue, sparkling eyes. A couple of seventh years squealed and blushed, and then they started whispering in others ears and giggling.  
  
Not that again. Harry thought.  
  
They all headed to their dormitories and grabbed their bags full of books. Everybody had two, since they needed so many books. But there were no books for the Meleeoligy class. That was a relief. Carrying these books would probably make them as strong as Professor Slares. Hermione, Ron, and Harry headed toward the exit of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
On their way out they saw Professor Slares talking to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Please don't make my name Professor. That just doesn't fit for a warrior. Call me Master Slares, and no Sirs." Master Slares said.  
  
Then Percy came prancing along, and stopped at Master Slares.  
  
"May I help you Sir Professor Slares?" he asked.  
  
Harry saw a major increase in Master Slares muscles.  
  
"Please don't call me Sir or Professor. My name is Master Slares." He said.  
  
"Well, how may I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Carry this no handle blade to a stone outside and stick it in that stone, make sure you don't dent the blade." He said.  
  
Percy looked scared. After all, there was SOMETHING that Percy couldn't do. He better be glad that he was past seventh year.  
  
"Sorry, I have been nicknamed Butterfingers, my hands are extremely greasy." Percy said.  
  
"I guess I'll do it myself." Master Slares said.  
  
When Percy pranced past the hall, Ron caught up with him.  
  
"Greast fingers, eh." He said. "Butterfingers, I've never heard THAT before. Top Boy, Head Boy, best Prefect, and you're refusing to do something for the teachers."  
  
Percy blushed.  
  
"Well why don't you take a blade with no handle and stick it in a stone without denting it?" Percy asked in a smart-alic sort of way.  
  
"I would, if Transfiguration didn't start in five minutes." Ron said.  
  
Professor McGonagall came down the hall and talked to Ron.  
  
"You have Meleeoligy instead, everyone's schedule should be wrong. His class is down by Hagrid's hut." She said. "It will begin in five, I mean three minutes now." She said.  
  
"Oh God we'll lose points for Gryffindor if we don't get there in time. That would be NEGATIVE!" Hermione squealed. She ran down the stairs, and Harry followed. Ron jumped and started chasing them, and Percy turned around walking the opposite way, asking if he could help Professor Flitwick.  
  
Class would start in two minutes, they still had to run down five corridors.  
  
"OH NO!" Hermione squealed. Ten more seconds, and they were standing up a staircase that went down to the door that led into the castle grounds, and then they had to run all the way near the hut. IN TEN SECONDS.  
  
Ron jumped on the side of the staircase and slid down, Harry got on his butt and slid down the stairs, and Hermione jumped all the way down skipping steps. They all got to the door with five second left. They opened it, and ran through. They were standing on a small staircase. All three of them jumped and hit the ground with a loud crunch. They were late. And they were unconscious. They all woke up when someone stepped on their back. It was Master Slares.  
  
"What are you doing here, class starts in ten minutes, I'm going to get ready.  
  
"B-b-but…" Harry tried to start, but got interrupted.  
  
"You guys try too hard. Take off those robes, you don't want too trip over them in class." He said.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
When class started, they were all sitting on the ground, while Master Slares was up front by Hagrid's hunt talking. Gryffindor and Slytherin were here at this time.  
  
"We are going to start with easy stuff today. Small swords that is." He grabbed a tiny sword with a tiny handle from the ground. "People think that you can get more strength into the swing by using both hands. That is true, but with this kind of weapon it isn't since the handle is so small. Hold it with one hand. The other hand is free to block, punch, or hold another sword. You will be practicing with swords that have no blades. You will learn how to swing today, and good skills how to use it. Next time we will get more advanced and learn some little combinations to show me. For a small weapon don't concentrate on power, concentrate on speed. Bring it from one corner and swing it to the farthest corner from there. Then spin it around and keep going. Lets see how you all do."  
  
He gave us each a sword. It was easy, you swung from one corner to another, then went switched sides and went down to the other corner. And after that he showed us how to give one nice finishing slash.  
  
Tim Spiritchanger was very good at it. He did it very fast and his finishing slash was very powerful. He spinned it in a circle in front of him then jumped in spinned in a circle with his sword sticking out. He did some more slashing, threw his sword up in the air, caught it, then slashed again. Master Slares was impressed.  
  
"You guys are better than I thought, do any of you want to duel yet. Lets see how it goes. Don't hit TOO hard though, I don't want to be fired." Master Slares said.  
  
"First match will be… Draco vs. Harry!" He said. He handed each of us a sword and set us in a ring surrounded with stones.  
  
"If anyone is hit three times or comes out of the ring or gives up, you lose." Master Slares said. "GO!"  
  
Malfoy jumped toward Harry and slashed real hard. He raised his sword over his head and got ready to slash Harry on the head. Harry pierced him in the chest and jumped out of the way as his sword hit the ground. He held his sword with both hands, and Harry held his with one.  
  
Malfoy ran toward him and started slashing. Harry blocked most of them with his sword or jumped back. Then Harry started slashing, and fast. One hit Malfoy and set him flying back toward a corner. Harry ran toward the corner and began slashing. Then it happened, he ran into the sword. The curved end hit his chest and knocked him on the ground. Malfoy took his sword and pretended to do a big stab and hit Harry again. Next time Harry was hit, he would lose. Next time Malfoy was hit, HE would lose.  
  
Harry rolled over and jumped up. He ran toward Malfoy slashing, and ran him into a side. Finally, Harry slashed him on his ribs for the last time and made him fall out of the ring.  
  
"OUTSTANDING. Double beat. TWENTY POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Master Slares announced. There was a big cheer from the Gryffindors and boos from the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle looked as though they HAD to give Harry one, big punch in the face.  
  
"Next fight. Pansi vs. Hermione!" Master Slares announced. The both walked into the ring with their sword. They glared at eachother and moved their hands in a certain violent way. They rose their sword and brought he blades down right down their faces. And then, the sissies attacked.  
  
Cat Fight. Harry thought.  
  
There were two high-pitched screams as they both hit each other with their sword. Hermione got a double hit, so she was winning. Pansi jumped forward and tripped Hermione with her sword, and was about to stab her and take off her last life.  
  
Cats have nine lives. GO HERMIONE! Harry thought.  
  
She tripped Pansi and stood up.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" she squealed and "stabbed" Pansi.  
  
"Good fight. Another twenty points for Gryffindor.  
  
There was a big cheer at the Gryffindor croud, and more boos from the Slytherin part.  
  
"Next fight. Goyle vs. Ron!" Master Slare said. They ran into the ring. "GO!"  
  
Goyle jumped and tackled Ron. On the ground Ron hit Goyle three times and one, bleeding all over.  
  
"Twenty points for Gryffindor!"  
  
"Next fight. Tim vs. Crabbe!" Master Slares announced. They ran into the ring. "GO!"  
  
The next second Crabbe was out of the ring.  
  
"OUTSTADING! TWENTY-FIVE POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Master Slare said. 


	3. It all Fits

Chapter 3: It all Fits  
  
  
  
After all of the classes, Hermione, Ron, and Harry headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron went to the hospital wing to get fixed up (his eyes had been moved into mutated position) and then he headed to the dormitories.  
  
"Damn Goyle!" Ron muttered when he got inside.  
  
"That Tim guy, he beat Crabbe up SO fast." Hermione said mysteriously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad he was in Gryffindor." Harry said.  
  
Tim was cheerful the rest of the day, but when he saw Harry he looked guilty, and if he saw or felt Dumbledore he started sobbing again. His eyes were normal again. He only did his homework when Harry was watching.  
  
"What's wrong with Tim?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron when there were alone in the Common Room.  
  
"Well… You-Know-Who has attack us every year, and this might be a different way of attacking." Hermione said.  
  
"We'll see. But his last name. And his eyes when I saw him. And his hair is smoother now. Its like he's, I don't know, a curse that makes you ugly at night?" Harry suggested.  
  
"He seems awfully crazy. He's only sad when Dumbledore is near, and he seems guilty when you are near. He's just plain RETARDED." Ron said.  
  
Just then Tim came into the room.  
  
"Its bedtime." He said in a mischievous voice. A grim smile reached his face.  
  
"Oh… Yeah… Lets get to bed." Harry said.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry tucked himself into bed. He couldn't go to sleep. He didn't seem safe. Since it was so dark, Harry kept seeing eyes and snakes and demons. He heard hissing and roars and barks.  
  
"Its just your imagination." Harry thought.  
  
At midnight, Harry grabbed his wand and got out of bed. Down at the very end of the dormitory, something moved, and then stopped. Harry ran to the Common Room. Did this HAVE to happen at night?  
  
Then, a snake with a spiked back, legs and arms, talons, and sharp fangs came slithering in. (it used its feet to boost itself)  
  
The snake started to mutate, and then it turned into a human. 


	4. The Evil is Revealed

Chapter 4: The Evil is Revealed  
  
  
  
The person looked just like Master Slares, except he didn't have long hair and his hair was spiked. He also had those snake eyes that Tim had.  
  
"Like it?" He said in a low bumpy voice.  
  
"W-w-what was it." Harry asked, completely scared.  
  
"Spiked cobra. From my planet." He answered, in another low bumpy voice. "My master has sent me here, can't tell why, but you can probably guess."  
  
There was a loud shatter and a human jumped in. It sent Harry flying back into a corner where he could hide.  
  
"YOU AGAIN." The human yelled. It was Master Slares. He was covered with weapons. His body was covered with weapons. "Tim's your new name eh…why don't you ever say your real name."  
  
Tim drew a humongous, crooked sword. It had a humongous handle and its blade was extremely wide. It curved all the way to the tip, which was a sparkling end. All the way up the blade there were red, purple, blue, yellow, orange, and green diamonds. On the handle there was a big picture of a tiger's head.  
  
Master Slares took out two, extremely long swords. They handles were gold and sparkly and the blades were silver with yellow sparkles of golden light.  
  
Tim lunged forward and slashed. Master Slares leaped backwards guarding himself with and army of slashes with his two swords. Right before one hit Tim, Tim jumped and flipped backwards. He placed his hands together black fog shot out. There was the sound of a breath, from a tiger. Master Slares screamed as fog shot through him. He covered his eyes and fell backwards. Then he placed both of his swords together and a twinkling, yellow beam shout out. It hit Tim and tripped him. Both of them were bleeding. They both jumped forward and started slashing. Master Slares jumped in the air, took out a big hammer, and threw it to the floor. There was a loud crushing sound when it hit. Harry was amazed that no one was waking up. Harry was hoping so badly that Dumbledore would come.  
  
"Expelliarmus." Harry mumbled pointing his wand at Tim. Nothing happened to Tim, but Harry's wand flew out of his hands near Tim. Dumbledore was right. Some people couldn't be hurt by magic.  
  
Tim shot the black fog out again. The breath was back, and Master Slares covered his eyes.  
  
Harry started thinking. Their names were Tim and Tom. They looked so much like each other. Slares and Spiritchanger though. But Master Slares said that he kept changing his name so… They might be brothers.  
  
Master Slares shot his beam, but this time two came out. They both hit Tim and there was a big yellow flash. Tim's body was filling up with light. Then, the whole room turned dark again and there was a big roar. A tiger standing on his hind legs jumped in the room. He was standing exactly like a human. The tiger tackled Master Slares and started slashing him.  
  
"Master! Thank you SO much!" Tim cried.  
  
Then Dumbledore ran in the room. He stuck his wand out and mumbled some words. There was another big yellow flash and then, Harry was laying in his bed, and it was morning. 


End file.
